Connections
by MacGateFan
Summary: Sheppard and Weir begin experiencing and odd connection...


Title: Connections  
Rating: PG  
Author: MacGateFan  
Spoilers: Slight for Sunday  
Disclaimers: None of them belong to me.

Elizabeth walked away with a smile on her face. She was so happy they had finally been able to find a peaceful group of people to ally themselves with. After the last few weeks of getting back on track following that fateful Sunday, it was nice to not have to worry about people trying to destroy their city or the expedition team.

She glanced at the four members of said expedition who were with here. Atlantis' flagship team. Three of the most unlikely group of friends one would ever meet!

Ronon Dex was the newest of the team. They found him almost a year ago running from the Wraith. They had tagged Ronon as a way of sport, to learn new ways of tracking down enemies, no doubt.

Next was Teyla Emmagen. She was one of the wisest and strongest women Elizabeth knew (beside her Mother, of course). Teyla was a negotiator. She was also a great friend.

Of course one could never forget Dr. Rodney McKay. Elizabeth first met Rodney when she arrived in Antarctica after leaving the SGC. He was arrogant and thought he knew everything. Life in Atlantis has certainly humbled the scientist.

Lastly was Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. He had stumbled upon all this by accident. Or was it destiny? Fate even? Elizabeth didn't know, but the moment he sat in that chair weapon, she knew he had to join them.

Now Elizabeth wasn't a person readily to expose her feelings to anyone, least of all her expedition team, but as she walked back to the 'Gate with John by her side, she realized something. Something that she knew had been deep down inside, but did not want to admit to it.

She had fallen in love!

If she wasn't his boss, this wouldn't be such a problem. And besides, how was she to know if he even returned those feelings? She couldn't just go up and him ask! What if he said no? What if he just stared at her as if she had three heads?

Elizabeth shook her head as if trying to clear those thoughts from it and then nodding to Braxton and his people, she entered the event horizon. It felt good to be back home after three days of negotiations.

The moment she stepped into Atlantis, she had the sudden urge to get cleaned up and head to the mess hall for... an ice cold Sunkist? She hated orange pop! What could possess her to want one?

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rodney asked John after their post mission check up.

John turned to face his friend. "If you must know, I'm going to take a shower then head to the mess hall for an ice cold Sunkist."

"Ugh! How can you drink that stuff?"

"It's good," John replied. Suddenly he yelped and grabbed his foot. "Shit!"

"What happened to you?" John didn't know how to answer that question considering the fact that he felt the pain of stubbing his baby toe but he knew there was nothing in his way for that to happen.

"Shut up," he replied instead.

* * *

Elizabeth had just finished getting dressed and walked over to her dresser to grab a pair of socks when she slammed her baby toe on the leg of her chair. Tears formed in her eyes as she sank onto the floor. "I hate when I do that," she muttered.

* * *

John had just finished a good jog through the city when he felt as if a piece of paper had sliced through his right pointer finger. He glanced at in awe, trying to figure out how he received a paper cut when he wasn't even remotely near a piece of paper.

* * *

"Dr. Weir, are you all right?"

She blushed slightly. "I'm out of Midol."

"I have just the thing," she replied sympathetically. Dr. Keller went to one of the medicine cabinets. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she replied.

As she was about to leave, John arrived and his face was contorted in pain. "Doc!"

"What happened, Colonel?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I have no idea, but I've been having these annoying cramps down my back and stomach. I ate something, but it didn't seem to help."

"Let's see what's going on."

John noticed Elizabeth for the first time. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Are you feeling all right?"

She grinned as she headed out the door. "Nothing I can't handle, John."

* * *

Elizabeth glanced at her watch. John's team was seriously overdue. She was about to have Chuck send for Major Lorne's team when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull.

The last thing she saw was the floor coming to meet her as she lost consciousness.

When Elizabeth woke up, she saw Dr. Keller and her team rushing out the door of the infirmary. Dr. Truman walked over to her. "How are you feeling, Dr. Weir?"

"A little confused," she replied. "What happened?"

"Major Lorne found you unconscious in your office. You've been out for nearly three hours."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Three hours?"

The young doctor nodded as he checked her patient's vitals. "Everything is as normal as it was when you brought in."

"But I felt a sharp pain in my head. Almost like I was hit with something." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Where did Dr. Keller go in such a hurry?"

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you, but Colonel Sheppard's team just returned. From what I heard the Colonel is in pretty bad shape. He has a head injury and some broken ribs."

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath. Dr. Truman noticed her intake of breath. "Dr. Weir?"

"I... Why do I feel like I have broken ribs right now?"

Before Dr. Truman could reply, the med team came into the infirmary. John was lying on the stretcher and Elizabeth watched as they lifted him the bed across from her. Every time John was poked and prodded, she felt it as well.

Elizabeth wasn't certain what was going on or how it was even happening, but it certainly explained her sudden taste for Sunkist

* * *

An hour later, John was lying quietly in his bed. Elizabeth noted he seemed lost in thought. "John," she said.

"Yeah."

"Are you all right?"

"Well, considering the fact that yet another group of potential allies just flew out the window, I'm pretty good. I just have a damn broken rib and a concussion."

She nodded. "Have you noticed anything... odd happening to you lately?"

"Describe odd."

"Unexplainable pains and injuries, cravings for things you don't even like?"

John stared at her and for a moment she thought he was going to laugh. "Yeah, actually. I stubbed my toe a few days ago and there wasn't anything to stub it on! And I got a paper cut when I was nowhere near paper!!"

He paused before continuing. "Oh! And yesterday when I had those God-awful cramps that just attacked me and Dr. Keller still doesn't have an explanation for. What have you experienced?"

"I've been exhausted as if I'd run ten miles, in the mood for Sunkist when I absolutely hate that drink, and just before you got back I was knocked unconscious and felt like I broke a rib."

"That's why you're here? Dr. Keller didn't tell me that. She just said they found you unconscious."

Elizabeth nodded. "They did. And, John, I stubbed my toe, got a paper cut, and had God-awful premenstrual cramps!"

"What the hell?"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"This is crazy! This is ridiculous. This is unbelievable!" Rodney exclaimed.

Elizabeth and John had both been released on light duty and were sitting in the briefing room with him, Teyla, Ronon, and Dr. Keller. They glanced at one another. They knew it was going to be hard to explain this connection they seemed to have.

John was now clearly able to hear Elizabeth's thoughts and she his. At the same time they said, "Rodney, shut up!"

"Come on, now," John said, chuckling at the look on everyone's faces. "We're in another galaxy traveling to different planets. Nothing is unbelievable to me anymore besides your ability to think this is!"

He's right, Dr. McKay. Colonel, can you think of when or where this might have occurred?" Dr. Keller asked. "Did you activate anything in the city?"

John didn't reply because suddenly a thought came from Elizabeth that made him turn and stare at her in shock. She blushed furiously at the look he was giving her as he sent the same thought back to her.

Ronon glanced at the two noting that both of them had a tinge of red on their cheeks. "Um, Doc, what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing!" they replied before Dr. Keller could answer.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I don't think this has anything to do with technology in the city. I think it's from M1X989. That's when I first started thinking about drinking something I don't even like."

John nodded. "Yeah, and later that day I stubbed my toe on nothing."

"Aha! I remember that!" Rodney exclaimed. "You just told me to shut up, but if you had told me what happened, this could have been fixed by now."

John wasn't even near Rodney, but Elizabeth knew what he was thinking and smacked the scientist upside the head.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

She shrugged, pointing at John. "He made me do it."

"Perhaps we should return to the planet," Teyla suggested attempting to get them back on track.

"Good idea. The sooner we find out what's causing this, the better. Who knows what this could do to a person," Dr. Keller replied.

"We leave in an hour then," Elizabeth told them.

John remained after everyone left, looking at Elizabeth. "This is kind of fun, you know."

She smiled. "Kind of. Except the part where you're injured and I have to deal with your concussion and broken ribs."

"There's that."

"John, I... I'm sorry about what popped into my head earlier."

"It's all right, but I was serious. I really do. It's been so long since... If you want I can tell you about that."

She stood up and said, "We have 55 minutes before we have to leave."

* * *

Braxton's people greeted them warmly. "Welcome back to Junaria!" he exclaimed, rushing to greet them. "I see you are ready for the final connection."

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at John.

"My Mage, Lotus, could feel love flowing between the two of you like a raging river. She felt it was necessary to connect your minds. I believe you're hear for the connection of bodies."

Rodney's jaw dropped. "Are you insane?" he asked.

"Rodney, shut up," John and Elizabeth replied.

John stepped up to Braxton. "Our thoughts and feelings are private. We don't randomly share them with people we barely know. If you want to remain allies, I suggest you sever this connection."

"Besides," Elizabeth added, "if our own connection is so strong, wouldn't we gravitate towards one another anyway?"

Braxton shook his head. "Only the great Goddess can know the answer to that question, Dr. Weir. We do, however, humbly apologize and will sever the connection immediately."

He turned to one of his men. "Send for Lotus! Bring her to my home as quickly as possible."

The man bowed. "Yes, my Liege."

* * *

Dr. Keller watched as Lotus began preparing different mixtures of chemicals. "What is that you're doing?■ she asked.

"The chemicals here are from the Freyma plant. The properties of the Freyma planet seem to induce a psychic connection between the two who share it. Each dose is laced with a different type of fructose that is determined by their personalities."

"Fructose?" Dr. Keller repeated. That was one word she knew. "And that's put into water with the Freyma?"

Lotus nodded. "It is. The fructose helps to bind the Freyma and help keep the connection strong."

"How did they take this? It's obvious they didn't even know they were drinking it."

"They did not," she replied. "Braxton told me about it and I observed their thoughts enough to be able to tell which fructose works best for them. Once I figured it out, it was only a matter of putting it into their already sweetened desserts."

Dr. Keller stared at her, astonished. To purposely drug two people, it was unthinkable! "Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard will not like this one bit," she told her.

"I am sorry, Dr. Keller. We don't normally do things this way, but Braxton insisted."

Rodney sat with the others as Elizabeth and John spoke with Lotus and Braxton. He could tell from the look on their faces that they were not happy about what was done to them.

Not that he could blame them. He was just lucky he wasn't drugged against his will for a second time. That time with Ford and his 'Lost Boys' was one time too many.

Dr. Keller sighed, shaking his head as he sat down beside them. "Lotus is preparing another drink that is supposed to sever the connection. Whether or not it will is another story. I'll have to take a few samples of everything they were given to be certain."

"I say we sever ties with them," Ronon said. "I don't like anyone who is willing to drug people in secret."

"I agree Ronon, but knowing the Colonel and Dr. Weir they will give these people another chance," Teyla said.

Rodney nodded. "Besides our list of allies is growing thin."

The four looked over at Elizabeth and John again. They were eying one another quite intensely. "Looking at them now compared to before this mess happened, I've never seen anyone more in love," Dr. Keller stated.

What?" Rodney almost squeaked. ⌠That's insane! They can't possibly be in love! What about all those military protocols?"

Teyla smiled. "Rodney, rules cannot stand in the way of true love."

"You sound like a Hallmark card," he replied.

"A what?"

Ronon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Earth reference, probably best not to ask."

* * *

"John are you feeling all right?"

"I'm really tired right now and is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

"Dr. Keller!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

She immediately rushed over when he noticed John's coloring. "Colonel?"

"Doc, I don't feel so great."

"Well, I can definitely tell that you have a fever," Dr. Keller replied with a sigh. "I have a sinking suspicion that the amount of fructose you were given caused an impairment in your immune system."

John groaned. "You mean I'm sick on top of this?"

"Wait if John's sick..."

"That means you will start feeling the affects shortly," she finished.

Dr. Keller quickly went into action, asking Lotus if there was somewhere John could lie down while she examined him. With Elizabeth's help, they got John settled into a small guest room.

"I'm going to lie on the couch," Elizabeth told her. "That took a lot of out of me."

She smiled sympathetically. "Of course. I'll check on the Colonel here and help you in a moment."

Dr. Keller had just finished examining his patient when Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon entered with Lotus. "How are they?" Teyla asked.

"Well, Colonel Sheppard has a fever right now. It's nothing serious yet, but with the amount of fructose he was given, it's compromised his immune system so as soon as Lotus gives them the antidote, if you will, we need to head back to home fast so I'm hoping you would be so kind as to contact them to get a med team sent out here."

Teyla nodded. "I will head to the Stargate now," she replied. Ronon wordlessly followed her. He was not happy with the people of this world. If he didn't respect Sheppard and Weir so much, he would have started firing his weapon at everyone in his path. He knew they would still want to remain allies with them.

"I have it right now," Lotus said, handing Dr. Keller a cup for John. 

She nodded and turned to John. "Colonel, I need to you sit up for me."

"Doc?" "Yes, Colonel," she replied, helping John sit up. "Drink this." 

While Dr. Keller helped John, Rodney moved over to take the other cup from Lotus to give to Elizabeth. She didn't want to be rude, but she currently did not want that woman anywhere near her colleagues.

Elizabeth saw him coming over to her and went to sit up. She felt weak, but that was pretty much it. John seemed to be having more problems. She silently sent him her love and he grabbed onto it.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

"What?" Rodney asked.

Elizabeth blinked. She wasn't even aware she said that aloud. "Nothing. Thanks, Rodney," she told him, accepting the cup.

* * *

It had been three days since the couple had received their antidote. Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but she missed having John in her mind. With a shake of her head, she entered the infirmary.

John still had a fever, but Dr. Keller seemed to be keeping things under control. His immune system wasn't as bad as the physician had feared.

She smiled when she saw him sitting up and eating some soup. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Temp's down to 100." Elizabeth nodded as she sat down. John noticed she seemed a little out of sorts. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just... I miss you, I guess."

"I miss you too," he said, reaching for her hand. She gave it to him readily. "I've never felt anything like this before. I know we can't do anything about it, at least not now, but I do want you to know that I love you."

Elizabeth kissed his hand. "I love you too, John."


End file.
